If Only
by Professor Specter
Summary: Kai is the little kid that nobody wanted. But he didn’t want anyone either, especially not anyone like his grandfather, who abandoned him in the first place. He runs away the orphanage at the oneday he resents beyond all others, and there he meets Rei. H
1. Escape

**If Only…**

Kai is the little kid that nobody wanted. But he didn't want anyone either, especially not anyone like his grandfather, who abandoned him in the first place. He runs away the orphanage at the one-day he resents beyond all others, and there he meets Rei. Has Kai finally found someone to take him in? Or is Rei just hiding behind that sinister grin? **NOTE: This is a revised version. I didn't change it a lot, but now it is complete.**

Gatem: Relax and enjoy boys.  
Rei:  
Kai:  
Gatem: I promise this one won't be so bad, and you won't be a chibi.  
Kai: How old will I be?  
Gatem: …12.  
Kai:  
Rei: This is going to get out of hand. All right, there are not going to be any mini-chats and there shall only be one disclaimer. Gatem doesn't own Beyblade in any way, including characters and whatnot. Read on.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Kai's POV

He left me in this place to die. To think I once respected him, when in truth my grandfather was just a corporate jerk prepared to do anything to gain power. He'll never come back for me like he said he would. He doesn't give a damn whether I live or die.

A knock at my door. "Go away!" I shout. "I'm not coming out!" The door opens. Sister Victoria peers around the edge of the door.

"You must come and join us Kai." she says solemnly. "It is Christmas Eve and it is traditional to spend time together." Damn Christmas! I will never celebrate it with any moral. Not since my parents were killed and Voltaire took me in, only to let me go. Half the kids call me the Grinch and Scrooge all in one, which is good. I with those dolt head nuns would get the picture.

"I won't come out." Sister Victoria sighs and closes the door. She's probably gone to get Mother Judy. It's always that witch that manages to get me out. Well this time, I'll find a way out of this… I walk to my window in thought and look at the drop. If I jumped, I would probably be too injured to go anywhere. It's also been raining hard and there is a foot of snow on the ground. But I'm not going to bend to anyone anymore. I think it's time I take my leave.

Normal POV

"Sister Emily, where is Mother Judy?"

"She's tending to the feast, why?" answered Sister Emily

"Oh, won't you come help me get the young Hiwatari out of his room?" begged Sister Victoria. The other sister cocked an eyebrow.

"I've tried." she said. " If you or eye can't get him out, you know we only have one option." Both sisters sighed. At that moment, Mother Judy entered.

"Lets go get Kai." she said. The three women climbed the stairs to the rooms and briskly proceeded to Kai's quarters. "Kai!" snapped Mother Judy, knocking on the door. No answer. "Kai?" she opened the door wide and gasped. The sisters looked over her shoulder and clapped a hand to their mouths. "Escaped." Sister Emily whispered. Kai's wide open window had the corner of a sheet tied to it and the bare beds told that the rest were tied together for a rope.

"We must find him." said Mother Judy, turning to leave.

"You think he's okay?" said Sister Victoria, closing the door. Sister Emily merely shook her head looking somber. "Truthfully, as much as we may not like him, I hope he's alright."

Kai's POV

Why didn't I think of this before? I can't get too cocky though… no child has ever left Blue Ridge without being adopted, and I'm not the first to try and escape. And now that I'm out here I can see why. But I must keep moving. Through the snow I see a delivery truck. Keeping an eye out for the driver, I quickly climb into the back.

Normal POV

Kai stealthy as possible climbed into the back of the truck, and not a moment later, he felt it shake as it started up. Kai felt his way to the wall and sat down leaning against it. Wherever his ride was taking him, he didn't care so long as it wasn't back there.

Twenty minutes later, Kai aroused and looked out. As far as he could see (which wasn't very far), little cafes and townhouses lined the street, every few being divided by alleyways. He quickly stepped up on the guardrail and jumped from the truck, still in motion. He rolled to a stop in the snow covered road covered in small scratches and bruises, but he got up defiantly and headed down the nearest alley. He had nearly reached the back wall when he was stopped.

"Where do you think your going kid? You should be at home with your _family._" A gang of about seven or eight teenage boys became visible through the gloom. Kai narrowed his eyes. In the bitter cold he was not appropriately dressed and his limbs were starting to go numb. The gang leader approached Kai. "No? But every little punk like you stays home at Christmas."

"Well I don't." said Kai.

"What you say punk?" The leader snapped, holding Kai up by the collar.

"Have a hearing problem do we?" smirked Kai. Next thing he knew, he was slammed into the brick wall, his head slumped forward from the brutal impact. The rest of the gang formed a semi-circle around him, cracking their knuckles, eager to take a swipe. But there was no need, for Kai was knocked out cold…mostly. The leader let him fall, a grin on his face.

"Is someone down here?"

"Lets roll! It's him, he's coming!" The gang broke into a run and vaulted over the back wall of the alley.

Kai's POV

That _really _hurt… I must stay conscious. Open your eyes… Ah…! Who is that? It's so dark, so cold… I can just make out a long ponytail and a faint gleam off of…No way! I can't be seeing right… She's coming closer… too cold, too dark to see…

**

* * *

****End of chapter one  
****R&R! Thank ya!**


	2. Saved

**Chapter 2**

!#&()

Rei's POV

Seems like only yesterday was the last time Christmas was here. I hoped to have the gang over this year, but everyone except Mariah had fallen ill. And as expected, she won't let any of them leave until they're better. I don't envy Lee right now; Mariah normal is bad enough, but super-nitpicky-all-on-your-case is overkill. Still, I can't go a year without cooking something, and it will be to the gang's health… and that Mariah will leave them in one piece.

Hm? What's that noise? I come up into an alley where I heard the noise, a slight crushing sound and a faint moan. "Is someone down there?" I call.

"Lets roll! It's him, he's coming!"

I come close to the end and see a group of teenagers, maybe 17 or 18 rushing over the back way. My gaze lowers, catching the sight of a young boy; I wouldn't put him past twelve, lying in a crumpled heap. Now I know why they were in such a rush; but they're gone and I don't feel like outracing them just to kick their asses. The boy's eyes are barely open as I near him but he says nothing. I don't think he sees me as well as I see him. Ack, what am I saying? The boy is just asking for his death out here, he's in bad shape. Damn, now he's fainted again. Well, it would be against my good nature to leave him out here for any longer.

His cold skin makes my fingers tremble, as does his light body. I brush away the snow that stuck to his hair and my fingers take on a blue tinge. A make up stains his face, for which I'm relieved… I thought it was his skin color.

Normal POV 

Rei took the back wall as well, jumping over no handed with ease. Luckily, his apartment wasn't that far away from where he found Kai. He ascended the emergency exit stairs to avoid prying eyes. He had this grudge with a grouchy Mrs. McClain next door, who didn't trust him as far as the length of his hair (ironically, very long). Even on the best of days, Christmas included, he didn't want a run in with her.

He reached his level and walked down to his door. He shifted his load and unlocked the door, and turned around while closing it, his eyes watchful. He placed Kai on the couch, took off his long sleek jacket and draped it over him. Rei's white tomcat, Driger, came up to Kai's head on the arm of the couch. "Watch him, are you?" said Rei, scratching his cat between the ears. His other hand went through his dampened spiky hair. His back ribbon was coming off, he hated when that happened because it took forever to put back on. "Maybe I'll wear it out tonight?" he said as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls.

He went to his room to get his prized long bandages, like the ones he wore from his wrist to elbow. As he rummaged through his drawer hi red headband fell off allowing his bang s to slick down to his chest. He ignored it as he grabbed the bandages and returned to Kai. He withdrew the jacket and unscrewed the rubbing alcohol. Most of the bruises were small but he wrapped a few of the larger ones on his hands. "I just hope I wasn't too late." said Rei. Driger purred loudly.

Kai's POV 

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Now what's happening to me? It stings all over… something touches my face. Warily, my eyes open. A young woman is sitting over me, her hand holding something to my face. A cotton ball is see when she removes it. Something else I notice much clearer, too. I was right, she _does _have fangs. Not like a vampire might, more like a cat.

"Driger, get off him." I look to my right as a large white cat steps onto my shoulder, but at the words he jumps down. "Sorry about that."

Okay, so I was wrong. The voice is very out of place to be a girls'. I open my eyes a little wider and see how very flat my guardian is. I can see why one would guess he's a girl; his long hair for one, the white tail curls as he sits on his knees next to me.

Normal POV 

Kai stared at Rei whose golden orange eyes radiated a sense of power. Kai knew the look well when businessmen came to the orphanage. Kai would always be in the shadows watching, but never coming near any of them, not even when the sisters asked for him. The look of power in the men scared Kai, and he feared one day, someone like them was going to take him into a living hell. Rei bore the same look, but to Kai it seemed… different. It gave off a sense of power, true, but it was more like an internal strength unlike any Kai had ever seen before.

Somehow, he knew he was safe with this stranger.

"Sit up will you?" said Rei. Kai tried, wincing as bits of pain went through his back. He felt a firm hand and looked up at Rei supporting him. "I'm not going to even ask how you got into such a state. Take your shirt off." Kai did as he was told. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"Around the middle… a little further up…yes, thank you" Kai said. He had turned around and held his arms out as Rei wrapped the bandages where Kai had said. When he was done, Kai lay back down as Rei gathered up the cotton balls. He smiled warmly at Kai.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hiwatari Kai, sir."

"Please, you're making me feel old. Just call me Rei." Kai nodded.

"Rei," He looked down at Kai. "Do you celebrate Christmas?" Rei nodded.

"It is especially festive when my friend back home come over, however we are out of luck because they are sick." Rei grinned. "And let's just say they have a very strict doctor."

"Will you mind if I don't partake in your celebration?"

"Yes. Even if you do not wish to say 'Merry Christmas,' I will make you eat something. Nobody can turn down a good home-cooked meal that I whip up." Kai opened to his mouth to object. "I could have let you died, and your in my house, so you must please me by eating."

"When you put it that way…" said Kai, smiling. Rei went to put the stuff away, so Kai followed Driger to the kitchen and sat by him at the island. "I'm not celebrating it… maybe I am…" muttered Kai to himself. He turned to the purring cat. "Merry Christmas." he said to him, testing how well he could say it. Driger meowed back as if to say, "That was good. Merry Christmas." Kai smiled.

"What do you say Kai?" asked Rei, entering the kitchen. "Black or white?"

"Ummm…" Kai noticed Rei holding the black tuft that spontaneously stuck out. "Black." Rei pulled off the white ribbon, the long raven mass spilling out. "Wow…why is it so long?" asked Kai, reaching out to touch it.

"I'm not sure. I guess its influence from my hometown." Rei said, holding out a bit to Kai. He watched the bluenette wrap the lock between his fingers, its smoothness never allowing it to curl. When it slid out of Kai's and Rei withdrew, walking to and fro to make a feast for two.

"When you came and saved me from, ya know, outside, I thought I was imagining your fangs. But they're real." Kai had no intention of telling Rei he accidentally say him as a girl. "Your not part vampire, are you?" Rei laughed.

"Not at all Kai. I'm more of what you call a humanoid cat, or a neko-jin. It's more common, somewhat, where I come from. My eyes are sharper, my ears are keener, and I'm faster and more agile then normal." said Rei. "And don't worry Kai. Everybody at distance glance sees me as a girl. The best part is fooling everyone." Rei smiled as Kai blushed.

"Yeah…" he said giving a nervous laugh. "So, a neko-jin? That's awesome. Can someone become a neko-jin?" he asked.

"Hm… ya know, maybe they can. I'm no expert but I'd think one would have to visit a specialized acupuncturist." Rei placed another dish in the oven and flipped the door up with his foot. "Why would you want to change?" he asked.

_Revenge. _thought Kai. "I want to be solely independent, and if no one could recognize me, I'd be free from everyone."

"What of your parents?"

"They're… six feet under." Rei gasped. "I ran away from the orphanage that my grandfather left me at. But they're after me, they won't let anyone leave without being adopted."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kai." Kai looked up at him and saw him rubbing the corner of his eye. "Unfortunately, my parents passed away when I was young too. You are lucky that you had someone to take care for you," said Rei. "Whether or not they really appreciated you." he added, seeing the doubt in Kai's eyes. Both were silent for a while, one busying himself with Driger, the other with the dinner.

"How did you survive?"

"Somehow."

"Where did you live?"

"China."

"Were you a master thief?" Kai asked eagerly. Rei whipped around to face him, his pupil a thin slit as his eyes pierced through Kai's enthusiastic bubble. He quivered as his gaze lowered from Rei's inhuman glare.

"Between you and me," said Rei. "I wasn't." Kai looked back up at him questionably. "Of course, no one around here knows half as much about me as you do, Kai. So keep it on the low." The neko-jin smiled at Kai. He returned it with his own.

"I'm going to become independent and free, and become an outlaw if I have to." said Kai. Rei refrained from making a noise. "It'll be easy enough, right?"

"Not for you. You ask too many questions." He turned off the cooking timer and opened the stove. "Not to shabby if I do say so myself." Kai grinned. Rei brought out a steaming dish of marshmallow yams, macaroni lasagna (A/N: you must insist to have this at Christmas, it is the best), some teriyaki kabobs with lamb and green peppers, just for a little hometown flavor, and lastly a BBQ rotisserie chicken.

"Am I drooling?" asked Kai to Driger. "I think I'm drooling." Rei added a basket of fried noodles ("It's tradition, instead of biscuits." said Rei.), two plates with cutlery and three wine glasses. "Three?" Kai voiced.

"One for Driger. He's a spoiled tiger, so he always get a glass." Rei set down two bottles, a white wine slightly overpowering the second bottle. "Before we begin Kai, say just a few things you are appreciative of."

"Ummm…Okay. I am thankful for Christmas Eve, the night I came to despise more than other, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have run away and met Rei and Driger." Kai looked up somewhat apologetically at a grinning Rei.

"Interesting. _I _am grateful this Christmas for my friends back home, Driger, and my new friend Kai." Rei said. "Let's eat!"

"Merry Christmas Rei."

"Thought you didn't like Christmas." Kai shrugged.

"First time for everything."

"You too Kai, Merry Christmas."

**

* * *

****End of chapter one  
****R&R! Thank ya!**


	3. Protection

**Chapter 3**

Sorry people! My disk that had all the rest of the story on it had to be formatted, which deleted everything on there! ARGH! But since you waited so patiently, I vow to get all the rest of the story up at once when it's done, _again…_

* * *

Normal POV

"Stop, stop! You're making such a mess!" Droplets of wine speckled over the tile countertop of the island. Kai laughed as Rei took Driger's glass and set it away from all the food before it became drenched. Driger hissed at Rei, but he stopped when Rei emulated him perfectly. "Snap at me all you want, I don't hear a thing." He and Kai had eaten at least three helpings of food and had three glasses of drink, however Kai's was non-alcoholic and Rei's was white wine (A/N: Between you and me, red wine is really nasty, use only for cooking. Red wine also will make your teeth red, or at least pink).

Kai's POV 

I can't remember the last time I had such delicious food. Rei can really dish it out. Furthermore I can't remember the last time I said 'Merry Christmas' with a moral emotion. I guess it depends on the people you're used to. Everyone in the orphanage expect me to be grouchy, except for Mother Judy, who wants me to be nice. I want Rei to like me; after all he did kinda save my life. I feel… at ease here at Rei's home. He's laidback, carefree, and his friends mean the world, and I am one of them.

"Your eyes look a little glossy, if that's the right word." I say to him. He doesn't answer. His pupils thin into needle like slits.

"Do you hear that Kai? Someone is coming." he says. He carefully pours another half glass of wine and stands up just as someone knocks on the door. "May I help you?"

"We certainly hope so" Ack! It's Mother Judy!

"Rei!" I whisper urgently. "It's her!" Rei grinned as he walked past me. I don't like that fanged smile; it's way too creepy.

"Then I suggest you make yourself scarce." I can hardly believe my ears.

He's going to protect me. I hope…

Normal POV 

Not only was Mother Judy at the door, but Rei's next door neighbor who-holds-a-constant-grudge-against-him-because-he's-a-neko-jin, Mrs. McClain was there as well. Rei's smile simply grew even more. "Good evening, madams." said Rei, bowing (it's traditional for him, whadja expect?). "Merry Christmas." He bit his tongue upon hearing his words slur very slightly.

"It would be if we were not missing a child. I am Mother Judy of the Blue Ridge Orphanage. One of our boys, Kai, has gone missing." Rei motioned for them to come in and sit down. Mrs. McClain kept a beady eye on him, suspicious of his current state; Rei had never allowed anyone to see his hair down before. "We don't think he got far in this weather," continued Mother Judy. "But were making sure. I called up Sarah to ask if she might have seen him."

"Although I had not, I asked her to come over because I thought you might have seen him on your lengthy walks. You of all people should be sure to notice Kai." said Mrs. McClain.

"Perhaps," said Rei. "What does Kai look like?"

"He's soon to be thirteen, has two colored blue hair, a tight black muscle tank top, blue cargo pants and he wears two sets of blue triangles on his cheeks." said Mrs. McClain. Driger leapt up on the top of the couch next to Rei, hissing quietly. Normally Rei would push him onto the floor to make him stop, but he let it slide, busying himself by draining his glass.

"Interesting. Despite what you think I have had no sight of him, but if the descriptions remain true, I'm bound to notice him." Rei said. Mother Judy stood up and Rei opened the door for her.

"Please let us know if you see him." she said.

"Will do madam. Merry Christmas." He leaned out over the threshold to wave good-bye, his hair falling like a curtain. Before he straightened out, a firm hand grabbed a fistful of the glossy raven mass close to his scalp. If looks could kill anyone who crossed his path at that moment would've been dead. _No one _touched his hair.

"I know you're hiding something." whispered Mrs. McClain venomously. She let go with a painful yank and stood outside the doorstep.

"Being prejudice against a neko-jin will get you nowhere," said Rei calmly, smoothing out his hair. "Lighten up, it's Christmas." She was about to object when he closed the door in her face.

Rei walked back to the kitchen and started putting stuff away. He left out the nearly empty casket of wine plus Kai's fork. _Where _is _Kai, I wonder?_ He brought out a plate a chilled cheese wonton (A/N: this is a dish from Ten Ren's Tea Time shop and restaurant. It's the wonton fried and shaped into a four-point box flower, and on the inside is warm cream cheese. It is really good and you get about six for 4.95) ad set out a pair of chopsticks for himself and Kai. He thought better than to bring it to Kai, knowing as balanced as he may be, tipsy rules out.

He used the walls to guide him down the hall to his room, his steps calm and quiet. He slowly opened the door to his dark room and looked around, pupil swelling in the light less room. "She is gone Kai." he called softly. As expected the closet door opened and Kai stepped out. He felt his way over to Rei and when he found him, he embraced him.

"Thank you Rei." he said. The y returned to the kitchen, each being guided by the other, Kai, because he couldn't se in the dark and Rei, because he was swaying.

"Thought I'd bring another taste of my homeland." said Rei when Kai looked curiously at the cheese wonton. Rei watched Kai attempt to pick the Chinese treats up with his chopsticks. Kai got even more frustrated when Rei reached in and took a wonton. "It's easy once you get the hang of it." said Rei.

"I'll take your word for that," said Kai, abandoning the chopstick and using his fork. Rei let him have the rest as he finished off the entire bottle of wine. Done at the same time, they smacked their lips. "Those were _really _good." Rei smiled as he stood up, and almost instantly his eyes closed as he collapsed, falling back. Kai quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright. Rei shook his head groaning.

"Shi-shi, Kai." The young boy smiled, presuming that Rei had said Thank you as he guided him to the living room and let him lie down the love seat (it's a smaller version of the couch, people). He sat on the edge of the love seat, running his fingers through the raven mass. "I understand why you'd want to leave Kai," said Rei. He motioned for Kai to lie down next to him, and he put a protective arm gently on Kai's bandaged side. "But I am not… your legal guardian. If anything were to happen right at this moment, I'd be forced to give you back. That wouldn't be good for me either, I know someone who would just love to accuse me of kidnapping." He held back a yawn

"But nothings going to happen, right?" said Kai. "Rei?" He twisted his head around. The neko-jin was asleep, far beyond being easily woken because of his overindulgence of wine. Kai licked his lips (_His _lips, _not_ Rei's for all you hentais out there).

"Merry Christmas." Kai whispered, scratching Driger beneath his chin. Driger jumped onto the couch and curled himself in front of Kai, the same fashion Kai was curled in front of Rei.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Thank ya!**


	4. Sighted

**Chapter 4**

Kai's POV

I swore to never let anyone adopt me. I'd do anything to get away from child less parents who wanted a calm quiet kid to call their own. And no way was I going to let Voltaire come and take me back whenever he felt like it.

I swore never to be cheerful at Christmas, because if I could not celebrate it with my mother and father, I would not celebrate it at all. I burned every scrap of mistletoe and tipped the huge Christmas tree over, each time making it look like an accident. Those nuns wouldn't punish me anyway if they found out it was me. If to be happy meant to be a grouch, so be it.

That was before I met Rei.

With his simple style and elegance he has altered both those statements. There might be only one person like Rei in the world, but I'm willing to wait for someone that kind and carefree. Same with Christmas. I may not celebrate with the people that make my life living hell, but with anyone else, I promise to give it a chance. I was glad to spend time with Rei, around 24, 25, alone with Driger, and far from his hometown where the rest of his family is.

And he is a neko-jin! I've never met someone so cool. Now I sit by his sleeping form around noon and slowly stroke his long black hair. When it's tied the tuft at the end reaches the back of his knee and his bangs can reach his chest. It falls straight when he stands, unlike now, and it makes him look so much more regal and majestic, which isn't his style so much.

As much as I'd like to stay and wait till he wakes to say good-bye, I need to leave. The last thing I want is to get Rei in trouble. Rei. I'll never forget you. I don't think I ever will once I have features like yours…

Normal POV 

Kai found a scrap piece of paper and a finally managed to find a pen amongst all the calligraphy brushes in Rei's room. As he wrote a note explaining his leave, Driger purred loudly as he rubbed against Kai's arm, asking for attention. Kai apprehensively watched Rei, but the neko-jin didn't stir, not even during the mini-fight with Driger for his shoe. But for a split second he could've sworn he saw Rei smirk. Kai quickly, but carefully opened the door and walked out, making the tiniest click possible as it closed. Kai walked out of the complex like he owned it.

Rei's POV 

Must get up… forget that, must _wake _up…Slowly my eyes open to broad daylight, an agonizing shock going through my eyes to my brain. Someday my keen vision shall make me blind. "Driger!" My huge tomcat pounces right on my stomach, my reflexes forcing me to sit up. "I'm up, get off…I'm up, see?" I push him off my lap. "Where has Kai gone to?" My eyes are fully open watching Driger paw at something as I hear the ringing silence of my apartment. Kai has left. I reach down to get the piece of paper Driger is playing with. "What did I say about hissing at me?" Driger stalks away to the kitchen as I read Kai's note.

Dear Rei,  
Thank you so much for everything, but I considered some things and decided to take my leave. Try not to worry about me. Peace, my cool neko-jin friend. We may meet sooner then you think.  
Merry Christmas,  
Kai Hiwatari

I lie back down, the sunlight glaring into my eyes as my mind pictures Kai's face. Whatever you do Kai, be careful…and don't change who you are.

Normal POV 

When Kai got out to the main streets around Rei's place he made a mental note to stay on the opposite side of the street that had no alleys. He had walked for about twenty minutes and spotted a park. It was pretty empty; Kai presumed mostly everyone was inside for Christmas morning. He rushed down the hill to a swing. Once he got enough momentum going he let himself ride o the built up energy. He relaxed, allowing the cool breeze to flow through him, clearing his thoughts. Satisfied, he jumped off, landing six feet away from the swing before heading back up the hill. He hadn't even left the park when he became filled with worry again. _I can't thieve, I can't go back to Rei's, the orphanage is out of the question, and there's no guarantee that someone will be as nice as Rei, _he thought. He paused and stared across the street. His eyes caught a couple with their two children. Kai blinked.

The two children looked frightened out of their wits and stood close to their mother. She was a little somber looking but surely to kind to cause them such fear. Kai's attention turned to their father. A familiar businessman he'd see at the orphanage once, and he immediately recognized him as a rival to his grandfathers company. Everyone called him Tala, but Kai called him the-man-that-would-make-his-life-even-more-living-hell-if-he-was-adopted-by-him. Now that he looked more closely, he recognized the two children as well—Takao and Max. He was never fond of the two effervescent boys but now he couldn't help feel a little sorry for them. Max turned to him, his eyes widening. He nudged Takao and pointed. Kai became rooted to the spot. He wouldn't…

"Hiya, Kai!" Takao shouted. He would. Kai's sorrow shattered. Tala turned to Kai and without a second thought Kai ran, Tala's gaze following him as he disappeared.

"Who was that, Takao?" asked Tala.

"That was Kai Hiwatari, sir. We know him from the orphanage." Takao said.

"Why wasn't he there?"

"He ran away yesterday," said Max. Tala folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm going back to get a profile on him." He gave his wife a kiss and walked back the way he came. "We'll see how Voltaire likes having his own flesh and blood used against him."

* * *

A bell chimed as Kai opened the door of an acupuncturist shop. Gathering his courage and coming up with a good excuse, he walked up to the receptionist desk, were a tall lanky woman sat reading a magazine and smacking on a piece of bubble gum.

"Can you arrange an emergency appointment?" asked Kai. The lady looked up at him, she popped a bubble and pressed a button on her phone.

"Sir, can you take an immediate appointment?" she asked, releasing the button.

"Certainly." came a voice over the speaker. "Send them into room 11."

"Through the door, down the end of the hall and to the right." said the lady monotonously, returning to her magazine. Kai followed her directions and entered the tiny room with a brass knocker 11 on it. He climbed up on the medical chair and tried to calm his nerves. Tried and failed.

Kai's POV 

Curse you, Takao! I always hated your exceptionally loud mouth. Now I won't be the least surprised if Tala is after me, but I don't care. No one shall ever find me, for I shall become a new Kai, and be the first to leave that hellhole without being adopted, if this cam actually be done and is successful.

But…can this be successful?  
_He _was obviously born like that…but can I be altered like that?

Normal POV 

Kai opened his eyes as a male doctor walked in. He seemed friendly enough, if not just a little surprised at his young patient.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"My parents always know where I am." said Kai. The doc pulled off his work gloves and opened a cabinet of serums, each with nearly 20 different ingredients listed on the bottles in tiny print.

"If you say so. Now what can I do for you on such urgency?" the doctor asked.

"Can you make me a neko-jin?" asked Kai. He heard breaking glass as a bottle of orange liquid spilled over the edge of the counter top.

"A—a, neko-jin?" he stammered crossly. "That's unheard of! I'm sorry but nothing in the world can enhance your senses to the standards of a neko-jin, it's only a myth that people can become like that. The few that are left are born that way."

"In that case, thanks for your time." Kai said. He slid off the chair and walked out.

"What did he want sir?" the receptionist asked as he watched Kai leave the shop. She got nothing but muffled grumbling about 'kids these days' and 'a neko-jin!' She turned down the volume on her speakerphone as he rambled.

* * *

Rei had just finished putting the dishes away from last night and was about to put the two glass bottles outside his door (to remind him for recycling) when there came a weak knock of the door. He opened it to a half-crazed Mrs. McClain. He put the glass down as she swayed just as he did yesterday, but there was no way anyone smaller than Rei would've been able to stop her from falling.

"And I thought I was bad." muttered Rei, bringing her inside and letting her sit on the couch.

"Non—hic!—sense, neko-jin!" she laughed drunkenly. "I've—hic!—come to be joyful and—hic!—blissful on Christmas!"

"I'm sure." said Rei sardonically, returning to the kitchen. He thought better than eating in front of his 'guest' so he stuck his breakfast in the fridge for later. He returned to the living room and just as he half-heartedly expected, Mrs. McClain was sitting up way to straight for just being drunk a few seconds ago.

"So you did know about Kai!" she exclaimed, pointing at the note still on the table.

"I suppose I did," sighed Rei, and he left to get his hair ribbons. His guest gaped after him, surprised at how calmly he took this, but she shut her mouth once he came back with his red headband on.

"I hope your getting ready to leave because we are going to see Mother Judy, and then you can tell her all about how you had contact with Kai." said Mrs. McClain. She only allowed Rei to lock his door on the way out before dragging him out of the complex.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thank ya!**


	5. Adoption

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

"Tala, didn't expect to see you back so soon, sir." said Sister Emily from the front courtyard.

"I'll be gone before you know it." said Tala. "I request a profile on Kai Hiwatari. I recently learned he was under this orphanages care before he ran away…?"

"That's correct. Seems like everything around here has to do with Kai today," said the Sister, standing up and leading Tala inside. There, a mass of children were crowded around Rei and Mrs. McClain, but mostly around Rei. He smiled warmly at the young children, simply laughing at their numerous and curious questions. He had rewrapped his hair with his white ribbon but he might as well have kept it loose for by the time Mother Judy came and ushered all the children away, the tail bore gaps of black from the small hands accidentally pulling on it. He pulled it back off and wrapped the ribbon over his hand.

"Who is that?" asked Tala.

"I'm not certain, but I think that is the gentleman Sarah spoke about to Mother Judy when she asked about Kai. She was definitely right about how peculiar he looks." They walked over to Mother Judy who was apologizing to Rei about the children.

"Mother, Tala wishes a profile on Kai."

"See to it then," Sister Emily led Tala to the records office. "Now, Sarah, what's all this about bringing this young gentleman out here?" Rei blushed. She thought he was at least 19!

"This _gentleman _has been keeping secrets from us about Kai." said Mrs. McClain, putting emphasis on how she would not classify Rei as a gentleman, no matter how kind he seemed on the outside.

"That's not a problem." Rei's eyes tensed. "Kai was fortunately found just a few before you arrived."

"May I go see him?" asked Rei suddenly. Mother Judy nodded and made to lead him to Kai's room, but he shook his head. "I can find him." He sprinted up the staircase, two at a time. Mother Judy proceeded to the record office, Mrs. McClain following.

"Before you speak," started Mother Judy, interrupting the other woman. "I want you to know that you're very prejudice against that young man." She fixed Mrs. McClain with an icy stare. "Knowing you, you don't have a good reason to be."

Rei's POV 

So Kai. You were found. I had hoped otherwise, but sadly. I knew you'd end up back here. Tension builds as I listen for you, thinking of your condition. Were you attacked? Are you conscious? Are you injured beyond what I say last night?

Are you like me? Are you…a neko-jin?

I hear your heavy breathing Kai, you sound close to tears. I grab the doorknob and take a breath. Please don't have done anything stupid.

Normal POV 

When Rei opened the door, he sighed with relief to see Kai lying on his back on the floor, unchanged. He stared at the ceiling with eyes filled with bitter tears. "Leave me be." he grumbled.

"If you insist, Kai." Rei said. Kai sat up. He smiled as he stood up, Rei entering and sitting on the bed as Kai sat next to him. "I must admit I knew you'd be back here. I _had _hoped you'd last longer before you came back, though."

"What are you doing up here Rei?" Kai asked. Rei grinned that sinister smile Kai disliked so much.

"Mrs. McClain found out about me helping you, and she decided that Mother Judy should know. That's when I heard about you being brought back." As he spoke Kai rummaged though his drawer and pulled out the long cloth bandages, washed, dried, and apparently fluffed.

"Do you want these back?" Rei accepted them back and wrapped them around his other hand.

"Shi-shi, Kai." said Rei, smiling. Suddenly, his smile faded and his pupil lengthened in the room. "This is my final word Kai. To hear a little sharper than normal, try focusing on the sound you hear. If you know what you're listening for, you'll know what you're hearing."

"Bye, Rei." said Kai as the neko-jin stood up and left. He meandered down the hall a few paces before seating himself on the wide marble railing facing out to the level below. At the same time, Tala came up the stairs and paced down the hall. He stopped when he reached Rei.

"Your quite the character." he said. Rei made no movement. "In the business world wildcards like you are good advantages to ones company." Rei turned to stare at Tala, smirking his fanged smile. Tala took a step back.

"You wouldn't want to trust me, Tala." said Rei. "It's my neko-jin nature to be deceiving." Rei turned back facing out. "And just a heads up, Kai isn't fond of people like you."

"What do you mean?" said Tala. He had a sudden temptation to push him off.

"Exactly what I said." With that, Rei slipped off the railing. Tala gasped and looked over the edge, expecting to possibly see a blood covered body. He was completely perplexed when he saw Rei walking off, as if he merely jumped a few feet down a couple of stairs.

"Remarkable! I wonder…" He walked to Kai's still partly open door.

"Go away."

"So this is Kai Hiwatari."

"Leave." said Kai, lying with his back to the door.

"Don't be brash Kai, I might be adopting you."

"Don't waste your time. Come back when you're not an uptight CEO. When you're like Rei, you can come back if I haven't escaped again."

"So that's his name. Rei you said?" Kai remained silent. "Touched a sensitive spot have I?" Kai sat up and turned around.

"Did he leave already?" asked Kai.

"I'm not sure," said Tala slyly. "Tell me more about him."

"His name is Rei, he lives alone with Driger, and he's one of the few people I've met in my entire life who I can relate to!" Kai shouted. Tala took a step back. "He protected me from Mother Judy, he practically saved me from freezing to death, he made me change my mind about _some _people and he made me say Merry Christmas with actual heart behind it," Kai started taking steps toward Tala, warm, angry tears running down his face. "He is a neko-jin, but even though he's disliked by some for it he's still laidback, calm, sarcastic, and he's not a power hungry cooperate jerk like you and my grandfather are!" He had made Tala back up into the wall as he stood there huffing at him. Tala took advantage of his exhaustion.

"Watch your mouth Kai. When you're at my place you won't go shooting off like that, understand?" Kai's tears became cold on his face.

"Your place?" he repeated. "I refuse to go anywhere with you!"

"I disagree. Your paperwork is all ready and all we have to do is sign it." Kai gasped. "Come on Kai.A _real _legend is about to be born." Tala grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of his room. At the end of the hallway Mother Judy stood with an official looking paper in her hand. When they got closer, Kai broke free and ran up to her.

"Please, I don't want to leave with the likes of _him,_ isn't there anything you can do?" Kai pleaded. Mother Judy thrust the paper into his hand.

"Read it." she whispered. Kai's eyes ran over the paper. What was he supposed to be looking for? Was there a way out in all that official mumbo-jumbo? When he read the first signature, his eyes lit up like a wild fire. He looked up to a pen held out by Mother Judy. He looked around him and through the gaps of the short pillars of the railing. Kai took the pen and crashed to the floor, signing his name. He left the pen there and raced back to his room.

Kai's POV 

As I feverishly throw the content of my drawer into my duffle bag, my mind travels over one thought.

I'm leaving, and I can't be brought back.

I said I'd never go with someone. But I will. I'd said I'd leave on my own. But I didn't. I quickly pull the drawstring and grab the document and a picture.

The last remaining picture I have of my mother and father.

I'll miss them, true, but I shall no longer mourn and will always find their spirits within myself. I' will do everything as I you have done for them in my new home. I take one last look at the other signature. Interesting last name. I grab my bag and return to Mother Judy. A half glance and I catch Rei's face looking elsewhere, but he is wearing a smile instead of that wicked grin. But now I am the one who wears the sinister smile.

Normal POV 

"Kai I need the document." said Mother Judy. Kai gave a small 'oh' and handed it back.

"Good bye Mother Judy." said Kai.

"Good bye, Kai." waved Mother Judy as Kai bounded down the stairs, his bag flying behind him.

"That was a nice change in attitude." said Tala.

"That is to be expected Tala. For you see I wanted to make sure Kai knew what he was getting into. He would not have signed so eagerly for you. I've always wanted to see Kai happy, even if it was only for a few minutes." There was a clever twinkle in Mother Judy's eyes as she descended the stairs, Tala behind her. She stopped at the foot of the stairs where Kai had nearly tackled Rei to the ground. "Or did this gentleman not tell you, Kai isn't fond of businessmen."

"Let me see that from!" growled Tala. Mother Judy handed it to him, and he took it and unfolded it. He looked speechlessly from the document to Rei and back. Rei grabbed Kai's bag and the two walked out the door.

"Rei, promise we won't ever have to go back there." Kai said. Rei nodded. At the same moment, both stopped. "I hear it…" Rei grinned. Kai was a fast learner. "Footsteps?"

"Correct." said Rei and both turned to see a very pissed Tala coming toward them. Rei put down Kai's bag as he marched closer. "Kai, I have a question for you."

"Name your price neko-jin. I'll pay it for the Hiwatari heir." Tala said.

"That would be giving away my brother." Rei said. Kai gasped. Out of nowhere, Tala lunged a fist a Rei. Kai shouted as Rei dodged the blow, bending back nearly completely vertical. Then he raised his foot and threw his weight forward, hitting Tala full force in the chest and sendinghim to the ground. Rei picked up Kai's bag and continued walking as if nothing happened.

"What was your question Rei?" Kai asked.

"Instead of being your father, could I be your brother."

"I think you answered that."

"Yeah."

"I dunno about you but this was the best Christmas ever." said Kai. Rei smiled. _You deserve it, Kai._

* * *

OWARI!

Kai: Interesting.

Gatem: I knew you'd like it.

Rei: I got to use my martial senses in the end.

Gatem: I had to put something like that in there.

Kai: You made Tala act like Gozobura Kiaba.

Gatem:

Rei:

Kai: Well?

Gatem: That… is sheer genious! Why didn't I think of that?

Kai: Because your not—

Rei: Kai don't answer that. R&R people!


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Although this story is much loved and asked for another chapter, when I wrote this in my book of fanfictions (I write before I type) that was the last chapter, and there was no epilogue in store.

Just let your imagination fill in the blank. That's what fanfiction is all about, releasing your soul in words and unleashing your creativity upon the world.

Thanks a million to my reviewers, I wouldn't have gotten where I am now without them. **hands out Rei and Kai plushies to all reviewers**

I am a little bit of loneliness,  
a little bit of disregard.  
Handful of complaints  
but I can't help the fact  
that everyone can see these scars.

Faint, Linkin Park.


End file.
